His
by songbird1313
Summary: The teenager hissed in pain as they poked and prodded him. He was strapped down to a metal table and could hear the murmur of voices all around him, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying over the rushing of his blood in his ears. He felt several needles enter him at once and his blood became liquid fire. He thrashed and pulled against the restraints to no avail. Veela.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the new and improved His. Hope you still like it! After talking to curiostilykils, she has kindly allowed me to borrow her idea as long as I changed some stuff which I was happy to do. So I hope to keep my main plot, just certian things are changed, Hermione is not a Healer, she works for the Ministry, and I will be changing some of the dialog. I wanted to say a special thanks to Hannah, bzsiler, whirlwind29, Elizabeth, ShadowKissedGallagherGirlLexia, nostalgiakills, EdhelwenOnieta, and La Belladonna! Without them I probably given up and not even tried writing a new version, even after I was given the ok, and the biggest thank you of all to Curiositykils for letting me use her idea!

Disclaimer: The idea belongs to curiositykils and has kindly let me borrow it and the characters belong to J.K.R.

The teenager hissed in pain as they poked and prodded him. He was strapped down to a metal table and could hear the murmur of voices all around him, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying over the rushing of his blood in his ears. He felt several needles enter him at once and his blood became liquid fire. He thrashed and pulled against the restraints to no avail. It felt like eons before he finally became numb to the pain. He had tried to think of anything else to distract his mind, but he couldn't even remember his own name or why he was here. The harder he tried to remember, the more his head hurt. He had small flashes of green and silver, a man who looked more like a snake than man, a regal couple with white blonde hair, and a bushy mane of curly hair. They cycled through his head as the numbness of his body was once again replaced by a raging fire racing through his veins. His body bowed off the table and a feral scream erupted from his throat as the restraints finally gave away. The metal links snapped like string and he ferociously swiped an arm at those nearest to him. Spells were flying at him every which way but he paid them no mind as he tried to escape his prison. He was almost to the door when he felt a prick in his neck. He growled and swiped at the offending object, but it was too late, whatever they injected him with was already working. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. The fight was slowly leaving his body and he slumped to the ground. The last thing he heard were the angry voices of the doctors and scientist around him.

* Four years later*

Hermione Granger was a woman of habit. Since the war ended five years ago, she had taken her N.E.W.T.s and passed with flying colors. She had acquired a job after completing her exams and clawed her way to the top in just a few short years. She was now Deputy Head of the Department of Relation and Regulating of Magical Creatures and Crossbreeds. She had managed to pass several laws involving house elves, werewolves, centaurs, and other mistreated and misunderstood beings in the magical world. Everyday, she would walk the short distance to work, buy a cup of coffee, a bagel, and the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. She would arrive at the Ministry and would converse lightly with some of her co-workers before settling in her office and began her morning.

On this particular morning, she had woke with a peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had come out weeks ago that the Auror department had been tipped off about some suspicious activity going on in an abandoned muggle hospital. They had not be prepared for what they had found. Harry and Ron were Aurors and had been telling Hermione as much as they could without breaking their oath, and from what she had learned, she got sick after they finished their story. The next day, the Daily prophet had come out with their story which had far less details than what Hermione had learned from Harry and Ron.

Ministry Raid Gone Bad

On a routine raid, the Auror team sent out last night encountered one of the most gruesome sight they had seen since the War. Many described it as a scene out of a muggle horror film. "There were several rooms with individuals strapped to hospital beds having been tortured and experimented on." Said one of the Aurors who wished to remain unnamed. It was a horrible sight to behold. At least 34 witches and wizards have been found and shipped to St. Mungo's. The Aurors have refused to name any names or disclose where they will be taken in the hospital. That's all the information we have been given now folks, but rest assured, we here at the Daily Prophet will be on top of this, bringing you the latest news.

Hermione shivered at that thought. She had been at work for about an hour now and was elbows deep in new law petitions and complaint forms, she was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice her boss walk in.

"Good morning Miss Granger." She started and spilled her ink all over the desk.

"Oh sweet Merlin sir! I didn't hear you come in! What can I do for you?" Her boss Herman Brennan chuckled.

"I have a proposition for you I believe you'll find hard to turn down." Hermione sat up straighter at his tone. "With everything going on with the victims of that hospital the Aurors found, there have been some discoveries and the Ministry feels that your expertise is needed. Now before I can disclose any more information, I need to know whether you are interested. If so, I need you to meet me in my office in an hour." With that he nodded and left her office.

Hermione sat back in her desk surprised by his offer. She had heard rumors of what had gone on and what condition they were in. Harry and Ron were always gone to the new out of hospital ward they had to set up because there wasn't a secure enough ward at St. Mungo's. After the war, she had started a tentive friendship with Pansy Parkinson, who had put her head in the right place and trained to be a Healer. Her along with Ginny Potter worked along each other in magical mishaps ward. They had been on duty when the prisoners were brought in and now stayed at the new ward. Harry, being Harry, had demanded that he be one of the Aurors that monitored the new ward, and of course where Harry went, Ron went. Hermione had been feeling quit lonely since they had taken up this new job and decided that she would take up the offer.

An hour later found Hermione sitting in Mr. Brennan's office along with Kingsley Shaklebolt and Mr. Brennan. "I'm glad you decided to do this Miss Granger, you'll be a big help in coordinating things. Now, you'll have to take a Vow to help protect those that were harmed and make sure nothing leaks to the press." Hermione nodded her head eagerly and the preformed a Vow.

"Now Miss Granger, I know Aurors Potter and Weasley weren't able to inform you much but I am here to fill in the blanks. The victims we found had been tortured and experimented on forming new races of magical creatures. We had a problem brought to our attention that needs fixed. What will happen to these men and women once they're healed? Do they fall under current laws or should new ones be made? That's where you come in. We need you there to talk to them and get to know them, and we have complete trust in you to do the right thing. You'll have to pack your things as you will be staying on site with the Healers and Aurors. I have a portkey here that will be activated at noon tomorrow and will transport you to a secure location and an Auror will meet you there and take you to the final destination. I must warn you though, keep a safe distance, there are some that are feral and out for revenge against anyone that they do not trust. Have a good day Miss Granger." With that, Auror Shaklebolt nodded to her and swept out of the room after he handed her a small coin. Her boss dismissed her for the rest of the day to make the necessary arrangements for tomorrow.

Hermione arrived home with her head swimming with new information. She took a shower and proceeded to pack up the things she needed. She had called her mother and father and let them know her situation and they promised to take care of her flat until she could come back. She laid down and fought to go to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Hermione slowly woke and laid in her bed collecting her thoughts. She looked at her clock. 9 AM. She was usually long at work by now, but she had decided to sleep in a little then she was going to recheck that she had packed the proper stuff and wait until noon when her portkey activated. She stretched languidly and yawned before standing up and grabbing a pair of jean capris, undergarments, a light pink camisole, a white V-neck tee. and gold gladiator sandals. Since becoming friend with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione's style had changed from frumpy and prudish to more casually trendy. She showered and got dressed before applying brown eyeliner, pink eye shadow to match her shirt, a layer of mascara, and a nude gloss on her lips.

After checking 3 different times, Hermione's nerves were frazzled as she repacked the last of her thing again. She paced her apartment until she heard the alarm on the portkey go off. She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. Whatever was coming her way, she could take, she was Hermione Granger of course! With that final thought, she shrunk her luggage and waited to be whisked away.

Upon her landing, Hermione stumbled a bit but was caught by a strong hand grabbing her arm. She looked up and came face to face with a grinning Harry.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you to Hermione! The girls are anxious to see you, they've missed you loads." Hermione beamed. " Best not to keep them waiting, come on then." Ever the gentleman, Harry offered his arm to her and apparated them to the unknown location. They landed at the gates of an ancient mansion by the looks of it. As if he could read her mind, Harry spoke. "This is one of the mansions the Ministry took after the war, there's enough rooms and space for everyone. If you should need help navigating or anything, we have hired a couple of house elves. Mipsy, Norvell, Kansy, and Arond. Just say their name and they'll be there to help you." As he finished talking, they stood upon massive doors leading into the mansion.

Before entering, Harry turned to look at her, seeming to appraise her. "I hope you're ready for this Hermione." With that, the doors opened and they stepped into chaos. Hermione cringed at the howls of pain and the threatening growling coming from somewhere inside the large Manor. Her and Harry walked up several flights of stairs and down a long hallway before he finally told her they had arrived at her room.

"Mine and Ginny's is just there down the hall and Pansy's is across from you. Lunch is served at one so you have a little bit of time to freshen up." He started to walk away before he turned back. "I'm really glad you're here Hermione, maybe they'll calm down enough to talk to you and get some more information from them, they haven't given the Healers anything." She nodded to her friend and walked into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was almost as large as her entire flat at home! The largest four poster bed she had ever seen sat in the middle of the furthest wall adorned in dark blue bedding. The entire room was dressed in mahogany furniture including the bed, a dresser, vanity, bookshelf, and a chest that sat at the end of her bed. The walls were a pristine white with blue garnishing tastefully throughout the entire thing. She sighed happily, she would be staying in style.

Hermione had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. "Coming!" She made sure she was presentable before answering the door. Twin smiling faces of her two best girl friends sat on the other side. Ginny and Pansy quickly enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Oh Hermione, we're so glad to see you! This whole thing is so crazy! You wouldn't believe who they've brought in and what's been done to them!" Pansy gushed everything in one breath. Hermione laughed at the antics of her friend. Merlin she missed them!

"Pansy! Take a breath and slow down!" Ginny tried calming her friend. The head Healer in this project instructed them to brief Hermione and catch her up. After lunch, Hermione was in for the shock of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to a blinding light and people hovering over him. He immediately began growling and fighting against them. They began talking quietly to him but he didn't care what they were saying, he wanted out. He took a deep breath in ready to pull at the restraints when he smelled it. She was here. Her divine scent washed over him and calmed him somewhat. He sniffed the air again and promptly figured out she was not in the room, but somewhere close. He had a renewed vigor to get out. What if the people harming him had her and were trying to harm her. His mate? He opened his mouth to howl when he felt a cool liquid wash down his throat. The effects were immediate. He felt himself calm down. He knew in the back of his mind he needed to do something, but just couldn't remember what. Finally, the people standing around him backed up a step and allowed him to sit up.

He looked around dazedly and at the faces staring at him apprehensively. He didn't recognize any of the faces but he had a gut feeling they weren't going to harm him.

"Do you know who you are? Any memories?" One of the older men asked him softly. He looked at the man carefully.

"No. What's going on?" His voice was raspy from not being used. "I can't seem to remember anything." Several of the people standing around seemed to write stuff down on the clip boards they were holding.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy, does this ring a bell?" The same man looked at him imploringly. He thought for a moment.

"I don't think so." The man looked disappointed. He looked like he was about to say something else before he was interrupted.

"Sir, Miss Granger needs your help, one of the others has her held hostage. But the thing is sir, is we can't seem to get close to her, I think he might have some kind of mind power." At the mention of the name Granger, the brown mop of curly hair he had been seeing for the past few years popped in her head. Then the rest slowly began formulating in his mind. Gryffindor, Potter, Weasley, the War, Hogwarts, mother and father, and his whole life stating whirling in his mind.

"Hermione!" All the faces in the room rounded on him and looked on in surprise. The man he had been talking to began to grin.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you remember her from your school days?" He nodded but stilled. His super sensitive hearing had finally kicked in and he heard the scuffle in the next room. Someone was saying something, but it was muffled due to the thick walls. Her scent washed over him again but it was laced heavily with fear. His mind sharpened up from its dazed state. He began thrashing again trying to get to his mate instead of just escaping. He finally heard the satisfying snaps of his bonds break. He whirled off the table and was to the door before any of the healers had realized what was going on. He tried the door but it was automatically locked with magic when someone entered or exited. He roared in frustration, pounding on the only thing keeping him from his mate. Suddenly, he was hit with several spells at once and slumped to the ground. Everything went black.

*Hours before*

After a delicious lunch, Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to a sitting room and made themselves comfortable before the girls began explaining everything to Hermione. Hermione waited patiently until one of the girls started.

"As you know, the Ministry did a raid a couple weeks ago, and what they brought to the hospital was terrible.. Now you know is that these poor people have been tortured and experimented on, some of the individuals hospitalized are very well known, and they're worried about everyone's professionalism. These wizards have gone through a lot. Base tests have showed some to have been there since before the War ended and some as early as just a year ago. They were given the base amount of food and water and are severely malnourished. There are marks on their wrists and ankles that match those of metal bonds and evidence of being heavily restrained. They trust no one right now and threaten anyone who comes near them. Traditional Healer robes are banned as of right now as it seems to set them off. You are not permitted to wear the color white while you are in this house." Ginny paused letting her words sink in for a moment. Ginny looked at Hermione, she was tough but it only went so far. She watched the emotions play on her friend's face.

At first, she had tears in their eyes, and then she looked like she was going to be sick or break something. "From more extensive test, we have gathered that the men responsible for this were trying to build some kind of super race, there are severe DNA splicing that we have discovered. All the way from werewolves, vampires, centaurs, dragons, to veela and angeluses to combinations of them all. It is truly a terrifying experience for them and some almost have no humanity left it seems. They are beyond hostile and we regretted this, but we've had to restrain some while others have been in a coma since they've arrived." Pansy finished the speech. She knew it was a lot for her friend to take in so patted her knee and the three walked back to her room.

With promises to meet later on that night for Pansy's shift, Hermione lay down for a nap.

*Around 11 PM*

Hermione had woken up, showered, grabbed a quick bite to eat and made her way to the north wing of the house. She had chosen dark green robes that set off her honey eyes and simply swept her hair up into a messy bun. Her shoes clacked on the marble floor as she walked up to the heavy wooden doors. She walked through them and was met with several pairs of eyes. She stopped and gulped. Most of the occupants sneered at her while some out right growled. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and strode up to Healer Blake. They talked briefly before Healer Blake left and she was joined by the rest of the night team. Healer Drummond had already advised everyone on a safe distance until the patients calmed down. She began making rounds with Pansy. To keep things easy, they started with her patients that were in comas. Then the daunting task of those who were awake. She studied them as they glared at her and started down the row. She took notes in her journal about their open hostility, physical features, and trying to pinpoint which breeds they were. She felt horrible classifying it like that, but she didn't know how else to do it.

An hour later and Hermione was on edge, she had already been growled at, spit at, chomped at, and everything else and her nerves were frayed. She was at their last patient when it happened. A loose board caught her foot and she fell onto the bed of the last person she wanted to see. Quick as a snake, he snatched her up and held her close to his body.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Miss Know It All, Hermione Granger. How I've longed to get my hands on your pretty little neck." To show his emphasis, his hand wrapped around her neck. "I can smell the fear rolling off you in waves." The unknown man grazed his nose along her neck from her shoulder to her ear. Hermione was frozen with fear. He quickly flipped them over somehow and had her pinned beneath him now. His massive hands had her wrists locked above her head as he continued to sniff around her body. Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes and was ashamed of herself. "My, my, my, pure little Granger. Still a virgin I see, or should I say smell. I always knew you were a swotty little prude but I thought Weasley or Potter would've put it to ya already." Hermione was shaking and wondering where everyone was, why no one was helping her. She finally looked at her assailant to realize who it was. Marcus Flint. She hardly remembered him as he was a few years older than her, but she had remembered Harry complaining of him from Quidditch. She watched in morbid fascination as his canines slowly elongated and his eyes changed from brown to yellow. "You probably taste divine, virgin was always my favorite." Hermione let out an ear piercing scream as one of his fangs nicked her skin.

Why wasn't anyone helping her? Her question was answered when Flint chuckled. "Some of my new powers are quit handy eh Granger? Mind control." He laughed maliciously before going back to her neck. Flint opened his mouth and his tongue flicked out and licked her neck. He moaned in delight before doing it again. "I must say Granger, for a mudblood, you taste fantastic." He nicked her neck again and this time she felt the warm blood trickle down her neck. She squirmed against his hold but his was strong, super strong. He merely chuckled. "I like it when they struggle." Before he could clamp down on her neck, a strong hand wrapped around his neck and threw him across the room.

"MINE!" An ethereal voice roared. All Hermione could see was a broad, pale, muscular back. But what had her attention was the massive pair of silvery wings that sprouted from his back. She tried to sit up but saw spots before her eyes. She had lost more blood than she thought. She brought her hand up to her neck to feel her wound. I jagged cut ran about an inch on her neck with her blood flowing freely from it.

With Flint's spell broken, the Healer's jumped into action and stunned Flint. A few of them tried to get to Hermione but the magnificent creature in front of her roared before spinning around to gaze at her. The man before her had once been Draco Malfoy, what she saw then was slightly terrifying. His once flawless hair ran down his back it a tangled, matted mess, his skin was filthy and needed a good scrubbing, and his nails were broken and unkempt. His eyes were completely black instead of the usual grey and his canines were elongated but not quit as long as Flint's. Her eyes traveled on their own accord down to his bare torso. From looking at the other hostages, she would assume he would be scrawny like the rest, but it seemed like his muscle definition seemed to grow instead of diminish.

She was broken from her thoughts when he stalked towards her. She scrambled up the bed with fear in her eyes. She watched as his steps faltered but didn't cease. He walked up next to the bed and scooped her up, cradling her to his firm chest. She squeaked when he began nuzzling her neck and held her closer to him. Hermione had a sudden burst of annoyance.

"Why is everyone sniffing me! Malfoy, put me down this instant. I demand it at once!" She huffed and crossed her arms. She turned to face everyone else in the room. "Well? Do something!"

"We don't really have a clear shot Miss Granger. We run a large risk of hurting you. For now, there's nothing we can do." He looked at her apologetically. "He seems harmless enough for now, we're putting Flint into a solitary ward for now." Hermione huffed and glowered at the group before her. Healer Drummond, Pansy, and the rest of the Healers just stared on in curiosity. She jostled a little bit when Draco sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"Malfoy, I need you to let me go so I can get healed. I've lost a lot of blood and have a cut on my neck." She tried reasoning with him.

"Draco can't. Finally the veela is happy." He snuggled into her neck and began purring.

"Are you seriously purring!?" Hermione was getting hysterical by the second.

"Did he just say veela?" Pansy cast a worried glace at Drummond.

"I'm afraid so. His was one we easily identified. His DNA has been spliced with potent veela DNA. It's very fascinating actually." Drummond had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Um, sir, don't veela have mates?" Pansy asked and looked to see if he was catching on.

"I suppose, I wonder if Mr. Malfoy here will have one." He looked back to the couple on the bed. Hermione was glaring at the wall as she tried to struggle away from her captive. In comparison, Hermione was tiny compared to Draco. She stood at 5'5 while Draco stood at a whopping 6'3. Her petit frame was almost engulfed in his much larger one. He watched as the veela chuckle at the weak attempts of escape. He buried his face in her wild mane of curls that had come out of her bun through the whole fiasco and purred. Then it hit him. "Oh bullocks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione huffed again for the hundredth time in the span of an hour. She had been cocooned in Draco's embrace and had ceased trying to get out. She had talked with Healer Drummond and it seemed that he had regained his memories before they had knocked him out, but when he awoke, they seemed to have disappeared again. She hoped for both their sakes, he got them back soon, so as to get out of this conundrum. The Healers had gotten it in their heads that she was Draco's mate or some foolish idea like that. She had tried talking the man into letting her go but he just ignored her. She sighed again.

"Malfoy, can you please let me go? I have work to do. I must tend to my patients."

"Mate was in trouble, had to protect."

"Urg! I am not your mate! Will you please stop saying that! Besides, my name is Hermione" She had managed to jump out of his grip when her words hit him and backed up several paces away. She eyed the man sitting on the bed.

"Hermione is rejecting me?" Before Hermione could answer, his face crumbled and a heart breaking wail erupted from his throat. "Is I not good enough! I know I am dirty and unkempt, my nails are broke, and hair is ratted, but I promise, I will do anything for Hermione. Hermione must tell me what to do!" Hermione gazed in horror with her mouth hanging wide open as he beat his fist against his head.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" Healer Drummond, Pansy, Healer Blake, and Healer Ryan all stood and watched the veela as he despaired from his rejection.

"Hermione does not want me! I have failed! Stupid, stupid! Am not worthy of my mate!"

"Hermione, you rejected him?" Pansy tore her gaze off the distraught veela and looked at her best friend.

"I'm not his mate though, I can't be he hates me!"

"Hermione, did you tell him this." This time it was Drummond who looked at her. She meekly nodded her head. "You've just given him a death sentence. Veela can't lie about their mates. I've spent a few years studying female veela mating habits, the longer they are without their mate after they know who it is, the weaker they get, if rejected, they lose the will to live. They no longer eat, sleep, or anything for that matter, they just wait until they pass on. As I said before, he is the first male veela and from what I gather, the Aurors had found some lab notes in their raid and had passed them onto us to help in our curing the patients, Mr. Malfoy already had the gene, its that in males, its a recessive gene and doesn't present itself. They had somehow figured out how to make it a dominant gene in Mr. Malfoy. From what I have seen, he is acting how a female veela would act in rejection. I realize you said he hated you, that was before. When a veela chooses its mate, there is no mistake, they first recognize them through dreams and scent, then if accepted, they go through a bonding ceremony and develop a relationship physically and mentally."

"But sir, what am I supposed to do? Right now, he's a completely different person, what if the real Malfoy comes back and he goes right back to hating me?"

"As of right now, I have no answer to that, I have formed a few theories though. I believe that with going through such a traumatic event, he has split into two different personalities. The first is obviously the human side, Draco Malfoy, with all his memories and upbringing, the second I believe is the veela side, seems to be more of a baser instinct will minimal education and is ruled by the need to find, protect, and worship his mate. Perhaps given the time, the two would merge and a healthy balance would occur, but maybe one side becomes dominant and takes over. All we can do is watch but given the circumstances, he may not have much time left. Either way though, it is impossible for him to harm you, physically or emotionally. Ultimately, its your decision, but choose wisely, you can still save his life." With that, the older Healer walked away shooing the rest with him. Before she left, she received a sympathetic look from Pansy.

Hermione sighed, gods, she was doing that a lot the past couple hours, and sat on the bed next to Malfoy and was unsure what to do next, she knew she couldn't let him die, but she didn't want to be with someone just because they're forced to, she would hate to be in that position and have her free will taken away. She figured she would fall in love with someone willingly and they would have a great life together.

"Um, listen, I'm sorry ok, it's just this is really confusing for me and I don't know what to do. Malfoy, I guess he's the other part of you, we kind of grew up together and he hates me. All I will ever be to him is a filthy little mudblood whether he can say it out loud or not. He could never sully his reputation and sink low enough to ever have a decent conversation with the likes of me, let alone any type of relationship. Gods, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I guess I am, its been eating away at me since I was eleven. I had just found out I was a witch and had been introduced into this magical world and instantly fell in love. It was so enchanting, stuff I had only ever dreamed about." She didn't realize she had started crying until a drop hit her hand. She sniffed and wiped her face.

"You must think I'm silly, but I was so hopeful. When I was in muggle school, I was always being made fun of. The boys always took my things and hid them and the girls, they would cut my hair and trip me in the mud. When I got my letter I was excited for a new start. I had read so many books to prepare myself, so it'd look like i fit in, but it didn't matter. My whole first year, I was pretty much ignored by everyone, except Ronald and Harry of course, but I guess you couldn't remember. I remember the first time I saw you. I was going from car to car on the train cause a boy named Neville had lost his toad and I was helping him look. You sat there with your friends telling stories. You lot didn't notice me, but I sat outside your door and listened almost the whole train ride as you would recall tale after tale and I was mystified." She dabbed at her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked at Kai/Malfoy and he was just sitting there watching her as she tirelessly babbled on.

"Anyway," she looked away from his smoldering gaze, "every class we had together, I would try my best to seem smart and like I belonged, but you never took notice. Or, I guess it wasn't you, it was Malfoy, this is all very confusing. But anyway, I would watch you whenever I could, but it didn't matter. Then second year came and you called me that foul name. The boys and Hagrid had tried cheering me up but after Ronald stopped retching slugs, I cried for hours in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I had always dreamed of my Prince Charming, and when I first saw you, I believed one day we could be together, that you were him. Silly dreams of course, you hated everything about me down to my two front teeth." Hermione absently rubber her teeth at the memory. "And each year it got worse. Hexes and name calling, if asked, I would've guessed that bullying me was your favorite thing to do. It was quit explosive, we could clear a corridor in seconds with one of our fights." She chuckled darkly at the memories.

"I don't mean to keep rambling, it just sort of tumbled out. I just wanted you to know why its so hard for me to accept this. I didn't mean to reject you." She looked over at the blonde next to her. He seemed deep in thought before he leaned forward and captured her lips and a tender kiss. She had frozen on contact but when he nibbled on her lower lip, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. She was brought back to reality when the other patients began jeering and hissing at them. She pulled back abruptly and was met with a smirking face.

"I apologize Granger, couldn't help myself." The smirk and the lazy drawl was something Hermione could point out anywhere. She was sure she looked like a fish out of water.

"Malfoy?!" Oh bother, this just keeps getting better and better.

Hermione backed away so suddenly, she fell off the bed and landed on her bum. "What the fuck!" Before she had a chance to even think about it, the words were out of her mouth. She looked at the smirking man on the bed and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She didn't know how much he had heard of what she was saying but he had apparently heard enough. She sputtered and promptly clamped her lips shut lest she make a bigger fool of herself. She fixed the blonde menace above her with a glare as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. He stood up and gazed at her for a moment before he bent down and hauled her up by her underarms and set her on her feet.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Healer Drummond, how are you feeling?" Hermione started and whirled around. Draco chuckled before answering.

"I guess I feel okay. Everything seems to be in working order far as I can tell doc." Healer Drummond nodded as he jotted down a few notes.

"What do you remember?" Draco thought for a moment. Taking a moment while he was distracted, Hermione studied him. He towered above her and was full of sinewy muscle. His face was chiseled and defined. His silvery eyes were hard with thought and his hair was still in a matted mess. As she glanced closer, she realized just how dirty he was, she looked around, they all were. She wondered for a brief moment why none of them had bathed but if her run in with Flint was any indication, she knew why.

"Only bits and pieces really. I just remember a lot of darkness. Where ever they kept us, it was dark and cold. They talked a lot but I was mostly too out of it to know what they were saying. I don't know how long it was, but after a while, it seemed like I kind of just faded into the back ground. I could see myself but I had no control over my actions. I guess that was when they finally turned me into a veela. Then slowly, it was like all my memories just faded away. In my dreams, I saw flashes of things, but nothing really stuck, except brown curly hair." Drummond had wrote several things down while Draco was talking.

"I began having dreams and small flashes of memories, but after the veela emerged, I mainly was consumed with pain from all the tests and the need to find my mate. I think I almost got away once but I don't know if it was wishful thinking or if it really happened." Hermione felt sick as she listened to him recount his story. How could someone be so horrible as to actually do this to human beings? Draco Malfoy was a right foul git in school, but she wouldn't wish this on anybody. As Draco recounted at that he remembered, Pansy took initiative and started running diagnostic test, and prepped to take some blood samples, which was a feat, as soon as she pulled out the materials, the room grew deadly silent.

"I apologize Mr. Malfoy, you're the only one who has let us close enough without hostile intent, we won't take any blood or preform any invasive test on those in a coma, after all that you've been through, we didn't think it right. Would you mind if Healer Parkinson took some samples?" Draco looked from Healer Drummond to his childhood friend. He knew she would never do anything to hurt him, but the painful memories had him backing up a little bit before his brain could even process it.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, we have no malicious intent to harm you, we just need to gather everything we can in order to help you." He looked at the faces around him, he really did want to let them do it, but his body would not obey.

Hermione, sensing the growing discomfort of everyone, broke the still silence. "How about we get him cleaned up first? Would that be ok?" Healer Drummond nodded at the request.

"Of course, as long as your comforable, you'll have to stay with him at all times, or have an Auror do it." Hermione nodded. Draco eyed Hermione curiously before following her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco followed Hermione as they traveled through the house. He took in his surroundings and smirked. His manor was much larger than this. They walked down a long hallway and finally stopped in front of a door. Hermione took a key out of her pocket and unlocked it.

"I just need to grab some bath stuff, I apologize, it's very girly in scent, but you'll feel much better. We'll have to talk to Harry or Ron about getting some clothes for you until you can get your own." Draco scowled at the thought of wearing Potter's or Weasel's clothes, but he was still in the tattered clothes he was in when he was kidnapped almost five years ago. They were once nice, expensive, tailored pants, and now they were now stiff with caked on grime, blood, sweat, and tears. He watched Hermione as she flitted about her room putting things into a small bag. She was short, only standing at about 5'5 and had a small, petit frame. She had somehow managed to calm that nest she used to call hair and fell in beautiful curls down her back. Her skin had been kissed by the sun, spending many hours outside, he presumed reading.

As she finished up, he couldn't help but to deeply inhale as she walked up to him. She smelled of honey and her own unique scent that drove him mad. He could feel the veela in him clawing at the surface, desperate to arise and claim his mate. He jerked when she place a small hand on his arm.

"Malfoy, did you hear me or not?" He didn't realize she had been speaking to him, her delicious aroma had his head spinning.

"Draco." She gave him a puzzled look. "My name is Draco. We're not kids anymore, please call me Draco."

"Okay... Draco, did you hear what I said?" He repressed a shiver at the way his name rolled off her tongue. He shook his head and chuckled at the annoyed look on her face. He may not wish to hurt her now, but he bloody well loved to ruffle her feathers, he had always loved the fire that ignited in her eyes when they fought and loved her passion. "I was saying, we can go now, I have everything, I was thinking, you're just about Ron's size. His clothes will probably fit you better. Perhaps tomorrow, I'll owl the ministry and find out what happened to your assets and your Gringott's accounts and we can go from there. Also, could you maybe speak to the other victims? Maybe see if they'll at least let the Healers bath them."

"I'll see what I can do." Hermione beamed at him and he felt the veela preen under her praise. He couldn't help but smile back. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear the small catch in her breath. They walked out of her room and down a couple doors, Hermione knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and boy wonder answered. He smiled at Hermione before catching a glimpse of him standing behind her. His smile slid off his face and was replace with a frown.

"What's going on Hermione?" He kept eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"I need to know which room is Ron's, Draco needs some clothes 'til we can order him some." She looked everywhere except at Draco. She shifter her weight from foot to foot as she waited for Harry to answer.

"Right, well its just there at the end of the hall, but he has duty tonight." Harry paused as if contemplating something. "I suppose he can borrow some of mine though. But shouldn't he be in a hospital gown or something?"

"I suppose, he seems to be well enough though, don't you think. I don't really know though, none of the others have let the Healers close enough to really give them a bath, except the ones in a coma of course."

"You know, I'm standing right here?" Hermione shot Draco a withering glare.

"Right, I'll just um, I'll just get those clothes then." Harry returned a short while later with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Thanks Harry. Tell Ginny we'll catch up later, yeah?" Harry nodded before shutting his door. Hermione grabbed Draco by his arm and drug him to the showers on the first floor.

Draco couldn't help the flutter in his stomach at her touch. He may her in order to live because of the veela, but the attraction was always there. There was a school full of muggle borns, but he always tended to seek her out for a special reason. Picking on her was the only way he could be close to her without raising suspicion, and the only way he could have her undivided attention. Even with her frizzy hair, and buck teeth, he couldn't help but want her. He didn't realize they had arrived at the showers until she was pushing all the materials into his arms and pushing him to the door.

"Wanna join me Hermione? Make sure my backs clean." She scoffed at him and cursed the heat that simmered in her lower belly.

"I'll be waiting for you and we'll get you all trimmed up and looking like you again." Draco nodded and stepped into the shower. Hermione's thoughts began wondering while he scrubbed himself clean. They started out innocently enough, then her mind flashed to his bare chest and rippling muscles. Her mental shifted again to him in the shower, scrubbing those delectable muscles, the suds flowing on his chest, and traveling lower, and lower until it reached-

"Hello?" Snap, snap. "Anyone home? I said I'm ready to cut off this bloody hair and these wretched things that are trying to pass as nails." Hermione's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. She caught sight of the man in question walking towards a table and chairs. The shirt Harry had given him was a plain, black, vee neck tee that seemed to cling to him, defining his fantastic torso, while his pants fit in length, there were also certainly on the tight side and shaped to his fine-

"Merlin, Hermione, where's your head been at? I know I have a fine arse, but I would like to get done and back up to a nice comfortable bed. I'm bloody well exhausted." He smirked at the witch. With his veela senses, he could smell her arousal, and it was intoxicating. He reverted back to old means in order to keep himself from doing anything drastic. Along with her arousal, he could smell something else, something pure and it made his veela purr in delight, her virginity. It almost knocked him on his arse when he realized what it was. He was sure her and Weasley would've been an item.

Once he was seated, Hermione gathered his hair in a ponytail and clipped off the matted ends. His hair had been to his waist, not was at his shoulders. "How short are you wanting it?" Hermione combed her fingers through his hair while she waited for an answer. She didn't know why, but since being in his presence, she had been using any excuse to tough him, like she needed it to live.

"I suppose how I had it before I was captured."

"That would've been somewhere around the war correct?"

"Yeah, so about here." He indicated the length with his hand at the bottom of his chin. Hermione began sectioning off hair and snipping away. The silence was getting heavy, almost suffocating her and she had to break it.

"Will you tell me about it? How you were captured and everything." She was hesitant to ask, but her know it all nature had won out.

"I suppose I ought to tell someone. Some of the details are a bit fuzzy. I remember leaving the castle with my parents after the Battle of Hogwarts. I heard something and stopped, my parents hadn't noticed I was no longer walking with them and they kept going. All of a sudden, then I was hit over the head with something and blacked out. I heard my mother screaming but that's about it. When I woke up next, I was in a room of some kind, it looked like a hospital room, but it had all these weird gadgets and stuff in it, stuff I've never seen before. After that , I only woke sporadically, then, after some time, every time I awoke, I could see everything, feel everything, and hear everything, but I wasn't in control of my body. When I awoke here, the veela side was in control and I could tell the difference, but it was scared, the Healers ended up putting me in a magical coma because I was so violent." Hermione had finished with his hair and was working on his nails next. She stopped to look at him when he paused, he had a far away look on his face and she felt her chest tighten with the knowledge of what he had been through.

"I woke up on my own just last night, they gave me a potion that made me calm and talked to me. The veela was in control at first, but after they gave me the potion, I was in control. I couldn't remember anything at first, but someone came in and said you were in trouble. I guess with extreme emotions, or danger, the veela side comes into control, when he said your name, my memories came flooding back then he said you were in trouble and I tried to help you but they stunned me and then I smelled how scared you were and it rendered the spell useless. And well, you know the rest." Hermione absently nodded as he finished his tale.

After they had finished in the washroom and Hermione was satisfied with Draco's appearance, they headed to the kitchens to get some food. The house elves prepared some left overs from dinner and the two sat in amicable silence until a thought popped into Draco's head.

"What ever became of my mother and father?" Hermione choked on her food a little. Draco jumped up and smacked her on the back to dislodge the offending object. Hermione gulped down some water before answering.

"Well, your father was tried in front of the Wizengamot and sentenced 6 years, a hefty fine, and after he gets out, he's got one year house arrest, he's got to attend a muggle tolerance class and his wand is closely monitored. And I'm sorry to say this, but no one has seen your mother since Lucius was sentenced." An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well Hermione, thank you for cutting my hair and fixing my nails, I think I'm going to head to bed." With those parting words, Draco stood up and made his way back to the North Wing. Hermione sat there for a few more minutes before waving her hand and cleaning up their mess and heading the opposite way, to her room. She opened the door and plopped on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. What in Merlin's name was she going to do? She rolled off the bed and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. She wandlessly summoned her her beaded bag and brought out some parchment and a quil and started her letter. She placed the finished document on the desk and crawled under the thick duvet before falling asleep. It had been a most eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat dripped off her face as she clutched her sheets. She could feel her body heating up and the fingers dancing across her skin. She thrashed her head from side to side as a pair of soft lips peppered her skin with soft kisses and nips. A wet tongue flicked out and ran from the base of her neck around the shell of her ear. She moaned and mewed as skillful hands rubbed her through her underwear. Her back bowed off the bead trying to gain more friction.

"Please!" She didn't know what she was begging for, but she wanted, no needed it now. She felt the material of her tank top slide up and her bra was undone. The same soft lips wrapped around her pert nipple and gently sucked. She gasped at the sensations and moaned again. The expert mouth nipped, sucked, and licked her nipple while a hand pinched, twisted, and pulled the other. She had no control over her body as it bowed, writhed, and rubbed against the solid male body atop hers. She rubbed her legs together to try to release some tension but it only made it worse. Suddenly the body on top shifted and she could feel his solid length at her apex and she bucked her hips upwards. She hissed at the contact and wrapped her legs around his hips. She used every muscle in her legs and brought herself upwards and slid her underwear clad clit up and down his member.

At the gaining volume of her moaning, the man suddenly broke all contact. "NO! Please, please, I need you!" If her sane self could see her now, she would be ashamed, acting like a wanton whore, right now though, she could care less, her body ached with need. Before she knew what was happening, her underwear was sliding down her body. The man crawled up the bed and spread her legs, putting one on each shoulder. A long, deft finger trailed down her slit. The man coated the digit in her juiced and slid it into her waiting warmth. She tried to buck against the finger, but the other hand firmly held her in place. He slowly slid the finger out and back in at an antagonizing pace. He shifted forward and darted his tongue out to taste her sweet essence. He groaned himself at the delectable taste.

Soon, she was moaning and mewing with wild abandon as he pumped his finger in and out at a steady pace and devoured her clit. The hand on her stomach moved and tweaked her nipple. She gasped at the sensation all three had on her body. The knot in her stomach growing tighter in tighter. Suddenly, he added another finger and pumped into her hard and fast. After one, two, three, four more pumps, she was bowing off the bed and screaming in delight. Shaking started in her legs and moved up her whole body. She heard someone talking before she realized it was her.

"Oh Merlin! Yes! Oh God yes!" From that, it turned into incoherent mumbles as her body relaxed and she was lulled into a very peaceful state. She ran her hands over her body in her haze, liking the light tingles she experienced. She heard a deep chuckle and finally opened her eyes. She was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She opened her mouth to scream but instead of a scream, an alarm buzzed sounded in its place.

Eyes flying open, Hermione sat straight up in her bed and looked around. Her hands patted down her body, when she realized she was still in her tank top, bra, and underwear, she sighed with relief. She turned her alarm off and stretched her arms above her head.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" She shifted on her bed and found she was very wet at the apex of her thighs. "Oh Lord! Where did that dream come from?" She grabbed her wand and cleaned up her bed and herself before making her way to her shower.

Thirty minutes later, she was dressed in a black skirt that stopped midway between her knees and thighs, a dark turquois form fitting button up shirt, and matching stiletto heels. She had magically curled her hair and let it fall where it may, clipping one side back with a black clip, and made herself up in kohl eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. She normally didn't wear lipstick, but with this outfit, she always felt a little more daring and bought the lipstick to go with it. Her heels clacked on the floor as she made her way down to breakfast.

She was greeted with good mornings and looks of appreciation the whole way down. When Ginny and Pansy had first insisted in her dressing out of her comfort zone, the looks and compliments would send her running for the hills with a beet red face. Now, almost four years later, she had learned to take it in stride, not the same way as Pansy or Ginny mind you, but she merely smiled and nodded her head thanks at the compliments and ignored everything else. Her friends had given her so much confidence in her self image, she knew she had brains, now she knew she had looks. She didn't necessarily flaunt her lady goods, as Pansy called them, as Pansy did, or strut around, like Ginny, but she exuded confidence and was sure of herself. Beauty and Brains.

She walked along the breakfast buffet and filled her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh strawberries and bananas, and toast and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Not seeing anybody she knew, she veered off to an empty table and sat down. She was absent mindedly munching on her food when three men she didn't know sat down at once. She finished chewing and swallowed her food, besides looks and brain, Hermione had impeccable manners, and hesitantly smiled at the men.

"Um, good morning. Anything I can help you gentlemen with?"

"Yeah, I believe we have a meeting in my bed after breakfast sweet cheeks." The man leered at her as his friends laughed. Hermione felt her cheeks heat in anger. She silently seethed for a moment.

"I think you must be mistaken. Now if you would kindly leave, I'd rather finish my breakfast before you make me lose my appetite." She stuck her chin in the air and eyed them defiantly.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." One of the others said as his mates nodded their heads. Hermione was already at the end of her patients. These brutes were in for a rude awakening. She slammed her hands on the table before standing up and looking down at them.

"NO! You don't know who you're talking to. I don't know who you bloody well think you are, but you WILL not speak to me like that. I suggest you leave alone before I hex you bollocks off!" She picked up her plate and tried walking away. The biggest one abruptly stood up and spun her around by her arm, causing her to drop her plate. The plate shattered but neither paid attention. The burly man squeezed her arm and yanked her into his chest.

"You best watch that mouth of yours girly. I could think of a few things I'd rather have that mouth doing that spouting off nonsense." His putrid breathe washed over her face and she had to fight back a gag. She tried wrenching her arm out of his grasp but he tightened his hold. She was probably already bruising.

"Unhand me you brute!" Hermione was about to reach for her want when a commotion caught her attention. She looked and his two friends sat there with two wands pointed at them and two more pointed at the man handling Hermione.

"I suggest, you let the lady go Gordon." The man named Gordon looked around at the scene. His two mates were being detained by Ginny Potter and Pansy Parkinson, and he had a very angry Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with their wands pointed at his throat.

"You best be watching your back, your little body guards won't always be here to help you, bitch." He roughly let go of Hermione and she stumbled before righting herself. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes before marching off. She heard several foot steps following her. Soon Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy caught up to her.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron looked at her with concern.

"I am perfectly fine thank you. You just saved me from hexing his bollocks off. And my name is Hermione not 'Mione, and I'd thank you to remember that Ronald. You know how I despise any shortening of my name."

"Yep, she's fine." Harry chuckled. "So what do you have to do today Hermione?"

"I have to conduct some preliminary interviews and take some notes. Just see what everyone remembers. After I've talked to everyone, I have to figure out what sort of powers they have and what sort of DNA they have been mixed with. After that, I'm not sure, I'll have to see how it goes. I don't even know how many will even talk to me. The only one I got to even talk to last night was Draco."

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy? Since when are you on first name basis with the ferret?" Ron had his nose scrunched up as if he had eaten a boogie flavored jelly bean.

"Yes, Draco, that's his name. And really Ronald, we're adults not, try to act like it, we haven't been in school in ages and the war is over." Pansy and Ginny snickered at the red head's expense. They loved it when Hermione put someone in their place, when she put them there, she put them there good.

"Pansy, I thought you had the night shift?" Ginny piped up after a long pause.

"I did, last night was my last night, Healer Saroyan needed to switch and I volunteered." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, you lot all work the day shift, I was getting lonely." The group had made it to the North Wing and went their separate ways. Ron and Harry had to relieve the Aurors on Duty, Ginny and Pansy started their rounds, and Hermione debated where to start. She knew several of the people here and it made her heart ache. She may not have gotten along with them in school, but she never would wish this on anyone. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, some older Slytherin's she didn't know, and some she had never seen before.

She decided she would start with the ones she did know and see where that got her. She strode over towards Theodore Nott's bed. He had always been the quietest of the Slytherin's and she had worked with Nott on several projects throughout her time at school. He lay in his bed, his green eyes darting to and fro, as if waiting for someone to attack his. His broad shoulders were hunched and his hands were fisted at his sides. His mouth was set in a grim line until he noticed Hermione walking towards his. He bared his teeth at her in a snarl and she stopped short. She raised her hands as a truce and spoke softly to him.

"Theodore, it's me, Hermione Granger, I don't mean you no harm. I'm here to help you." She waited to see if he acknowledged what she said, he didn't move and she moved a couple steps closer. His eyes roamed her figure and he seemed to sniff the air. His mouth fell into a frown but his still held a defensive position. "I just need to ask you a few questions. I want to help you, but you have to help me help you." She was almost to the head of the bed now. She wandlessly summoned a stool and gingerly sat in it. Theodore eyed her warily as she did this. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you remember me from school? We had several projects together."

"Granger." He only said that one word but a brilliant smile lit up Hermione's face. His voice was gravely and low, as if it hadn't been used in years. His once deep baritone voice was a thing almost forgotten.

"Yes! Yes! Brilliant!" Hermione was almost vibrating with happiness. She looked at Theodore again and could see the ghost of a smirk on his otherwise stoic face. "How much do you remember Theodore?" He seemed to contemplate before answering.

"Call me Theo. Not much. Bits and pieces. Leaving Hogwarts. Getting knocked out. Pain. Cold. Dark." His throat was on fire for not speaking for so long and having refused anything the Healers had tried giving him. He raised a hand and ran his fingers down the length of the column of his throat. Hermione seemed to understand and jumped into action. She summoned a glass and filled it with water before handing it to him. Or trying to hand it to him. He glared at the water as if it offended him.

"Theo, I promise, no one here is going to hurt you. Would you feel better if I drank some of the water first?" Theo shifted his gaze from the water to her face. She took that as her cue and drank some of the water. She then handed it to him again, this time he reluctantly took it. He took the first drink and as the cool liquid hit his throat, he greedily gulped the rest down. "You should really slow down, the Healers said that none of you have had anything to eat or drink since you got here, and Merlin knows when before that."

"I don't need you telling me what to do Granger." He glared at her.

"You bloody Slytherin's never change do you! I'm here to help you, you dolt! Drinking too much too fast, even if you aren't starved, can lead to severe stomach ache and make you feel worse than you already do. Now, let's get down to business. I'm here as your advocate from the Ministry. I want to figure out what's going on and help you get integrated into society again. First things first, no offense but you're filthy and you stink. I have acquired several things to help get your hygiene back in order." She waved her hand and a small tub appeared in her lap. She produced several things and laid them out on the bed next to his leg. "Soap, shampoo, conditioner, a nail file, and some socks."

"Socks? Bloody soddin' socks. Are you off your rocker Granger? What the fuck do I need socks for?"

"Language Theo. A simple 'thank you' would suffice. Its dreadfully cold in here and I know I never travel anywhere without my socks. The ones the Healers provide you are hardly sufficient." Theo just stared at the woman before him and shook his head. She was something else. "Now, about getting you cleaned up."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had taken Theo to the showers and preformed the same grooming on him as she did on Draco. They lugged his stuff back to the Ward and had him settled back in bed. "Soon I'll have some basic clothes for everyone and those of you who start to eat and make a recovery will be allowed out of the Ward and out on the Grounds. Of course, there are heavy wards in place so none of you will be able to leave yet, at least, not until I do my job. But you will have loads more freedom than you do now. So, I have a few more questions before I move on to the next patient." Hermione shuffled her stuff around and withdrew a notebook. "Now, is there anything specific you remember, sounds, names, sights, anything?"

The brunet man thought about it for a moment. "Nothing really comes to mind. There was a lot of screaming and darkness. I think they wanted to make sure if they were ever caught, we wouldn't be able to trace it back to them."

Hermione nodded as she jotted down the things he said. "Ok, if you remember anything else, be sure to let me know. We want to catch whoever did this and anything you remember, no matter how small, could help. Now, what changes have you gone through? Physically, magically? Any difference from when you were 17 is what we're looking for." She looked expectantly at him and his hazel eyes seemed to pierce her as he sized her up. She fidgeted nervously under his scrutiny.

"I'm not sure the full extent. Can't you just get all this from my Healer or something?"

"It would be easier yes, but I'd much rather hear it from you. In my experience, first hand accounts are always best and no one would know better than you. If you're uncomfortable, we can always pick this up tomorrow."

"I don't give a rat's arse either way Granger, I just want to get out of this bleedin' bed and some fresh air! I haven't been outside in nearly five fucking years! Do you know what that's like? I feel like I've gone mental more from lack of fresh air than what those crack pots did to me!" Hermione regarded the man on the bed before coming to a decision and abruptly standing up. She didn't say a word to Theo as she walked off. He scoffed as he watched the once bushy headed brunette walk away. He knew it was too good to be true. Nothing was being done about this atrocity because regardless of what everyone said, no one cared about the victims because they all happened to be former Death Eaters or children of, and who cared about them right?

He sat stewing in his anger and hatred on his bed until a voice shook him out of his revere. "Hi, um excuse me? I'd like to have your attention please. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm here as an advocate from the Ministry here to help you. Now I have a question for you; how many of you would like to go out side?" Theo watched as his peers sat up straight in their beds. "I thought so, now, I'd like to make a deal with you. In order for me to help you, you have to want me to help you. Lunch is in half an hour, now your Healers deem it prudent for you to eat since none of you have even touched a scrap of food since arriving here and you need to keep up your energy. I have made a deal with them and if you eat the soup brought out to you along with the bread and are able to stand on your own, you will be allowed outside while I conduct my interviews."

Theo glanced around the room as a collective whisper began. A loud gruff voice sounded out almost startling him. "We're not bloody children Granger." Blaise Zabini glared at Hermione with seething hatred.

"Then stop acting like it. We're getting no where with you clamming up and starving yourselves. You say you want justice for what's been done to you, then act like it. We can't do anything without your help. You want them in Azkaban? Prove it. Simple as that. Sitting here refusing to eat and shutting your trap is getting anybody anywhere. You're just letting them win, letting them get away with what they did to you. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it with so many people around, pull someone aside and ask if you can talk privately. I'm always available and happy to lend an ear."

"How can we when every time we make a move, the Healers piss themselves and the Aurors draw their wands on us!" A man she didn't know shouted vehemently at her.

"Then stop being so hostile. These people are here to help you, you just have to let them. They're doing everything they can, but they can only do so much without your help or consent." There were a lot of dumbfound looks around the room. Healers, patients, and Aurors alike. "Um, that's all. I'll be heading out now, your lunch will be here soon, please eat. I look forward to speaking with you after your meal. Good afternoon." Hermione left the front of the room and practically ran out of the room in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to make a big deal out of things, she just thought they might appreciate it given what Theo had said. She was so lost in thought that she actually became lost in the labyrinth of the corridors.

She cursed herself and was about to call for a house elf when a maniacal laugh sounded behind her. She cursed herself again for letting her guard down and turned around to find that brute of a man from this morning had somehow followed her without her knowing.

"I told you I would catch you alone. _Vinculum!"_ Hermione dodged out of the way as ropes shot out of his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Gordon dropped down to avoid the spell as it shot over his head.

"_Tardus!"_ Hermione threw herself to the side as the orange spell whizzed passed her ear.

"_Confundus!"_ Somehow Gordon was very agile despite his size and was easily dodging all her spells and was good on the offense. Before he could utter another spell over his wheezing, a brilliant jinx came to Hermione. "

_Invisibilium Murum!"_ When Gordon went to roll to the right, his should slammed into an invisible wall. Hermione smirked at him as she cast the spell three more time, effectively boxing him in. She smirked at his enraged look she aimed her wand. "_Finite Incantartum! Aufer Genitalibus!_ I told you what would happen if you didn't leave me alone. _Me Proceditur." _Hermione smirked at his horror struck expression one last time before she followed the way her wand was pointing, sauntering down the hall. She pat herself on the back at a job well done, she deserved a good lunch for that one.

Back in the corridor, Gordon howled with rage and embarrassment as he groped himself. Nope it was all gone. The bloody bitch had hexed his manly bits away! She was going to have hell to pay and by the time he was done with her, she would be begging for death. He smirked evilly before waddling his way to find a Healer to give him a potion to grow his manhood back. _Bitch!_

A/N: I know this one was short, but I had to get it out there. The next one will be much longer, I promise.

Translations:

Vinculum- Ropes, or Prison; Latin

Tardus- Slow, or Sluggish; Latin

Invisibilium Murum- Invisible Wall; Latin

Aufer Genitalibus- Remove Genitals; Latin

Me Proceditur- Point Me; Latin


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione spent the rest of the day interviewing patients as they slowly trickled outside. The majority still refused anything to do with the Healers, but there were a good dozen or so that had finally given up and greedily ate the food provided for them. The Healers preformed a few tests and deemed them ok to go enjoy a little bit of freedom and fresh air. Hermione had erected a tent and inside it was simply a one room wizarding tent with beige walls , minimal decorations, and two plush arm chairs and an oak table in between the two. She waited patiently as the charges wandered around basking in the sunlight, or just plain fresh air for those who had vampire in them. She would rather they came to her instead of her forcing them to sit and talk with her.

It had been around an hour after lunch when the first one cautiously stepped through the flaps and scanned the space with a guarded look. She didn't say anything and simply watched him while he still seemed to debate with himself until she saw him roll his shoulders and stalk the rest of the way towards the chair and gracefully seated himself while he still kept his eyes on her.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." She withdrew her notebook and pen and waited until he seemed comfortable enough to say something.

"Malcolm Baddock. And I know who you are. You were three years ahead of he at school." Hermione studied the teen in front of her. He had straw colored hair the reached the middle of his back but looked freshly cleaned and cared for. He had pale skin stretched tightly over his bony figure and onyx colored eyes. She vaguely remembered him from school. Fred and George Weasley had hissed when he was sorted.

"Right, Slytherin. So can you tell me what you remember about your captivity?" She had spent half an hour with Malcolm and received nearly the same story she had from Draco and Theo. She also learned that Malcolm had been turned into a mutated version of a werewolf and had developed some interesting powers. He was able to transform at will, but had complete control over his actions and remembered everything he did during his transformation. He could also change his features to that of his wolf without fully transforming; though the only ones he could change were his eyes, snout, and ears, but it was fascinating nonetheless. She had sent him on his way and waited only a moment or two before the next person sauntered in.

"Zabini. I see you decided to take my advice. How are you feeling." Blaise regarded her with a cool, calculated look. His blue eyes swept over her form and she forced herself to remain still and appear unaffected at his scrutiny. She raised a perfectly plucked brow at him as his gaze finally rested on her face. The olive skinned man sneered at her and sat down in the chair.

"Granger how... nice to see you again. Lets just get this over with. The only thing that really sticks out is one of them had mention a name. Bishop. Dennis Bishop. Other than that we were kept pretty much in the dark. I'm pretty sure they infected me with Veela and Werewolf venom."

"Fascinating! So what kind of effect does it have on you? Which one is dominant? Are you like Draco and have a mate?" She would have sprouted out more questions if Blaise hadn't silenced her with a glare.

"Still the know-it-all I see. Its refreshing to see something's will never change. I don't fully transform, even on a full moon, though my snout and ears seem to. My eyesight is pretty much ten times better that it ever was so it doesn't matter on the full moon, it don't change. As for which one is dominant, I'm positive its the Veela. And the mate thing, I'm not real sure. I guess I kind of have this feeling in me but I talked to Draco about it and he said his was more like a force pushing and pulling him to you. That's all I really know. Now if its all the same to you, I think I've had about all the Gryffindor I can stand for the day." With that blatant dismissal Blaise swept out of the tent without another word to the curly haired witch who looked after him, her mouth agape at the insult.

The afternoon flew by in much the same manner. Most of them regarded her coolly and only told her the absolute most they had to. She had a hulking stack of papers by the time she was done and was disappointed that the only useful piece of information she had gathered was from Zabini. The other stories were all basically the same dark, cold, nothing stuck out. She was interested in the other notes she had though. Some of the combinations of venom and DNA that the patients had been fused with was simply mind blowing, and she had barely scratched the surface. She could feel the old Hermione Granger bursting forth and she was in full research mode.

As the sun set in the sky, she gathered her notes and prepared to leave the tent for the day when she heard the flap open again. She had her back to the entrance and was about to turn around when she felt two solid arms wrap around her torso and pull her to a firm, muscular chest. She was about to protest when she heard the familiar purring. Draco buried his nose in her hair and deeply inhaled. Hermione stiffened and stood stock still in his embrace.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She meant it to come out stern and chastising but it came out more breathy as he caressed her collar bone and her dream came flooding into her mind. He swept her hair back away from her neck and began nipping and suckling the skin between her neck and shoulder making her softly moan and lean into his touch.

"Draco missed his mate. Ready to mark her now." At the last statement, Hermione felt fear flood her system and struggled in his grasp.

"No, Draco let me go! I'm not ready for this. Draco stop!" She was beginning to get hysterical as she shrieked at him to let her go. A musky, masculine scent washed over her and her eyes dropped and her struggles stopped. The Veela pheromones invaded her senses and intoxicated her with lust. He ghosted a hand down her torso down to her thigh where her skirt ended and slowly bunched the material up until he reached her lace boy-cut knickers. He hissed in pleasure as she ground her bum into his arousal and cupped her mound over her knickers. She had her head thrown back against his shoulder and he had just moved her underwear aside and was ready to plunge a finger into her wetness when several Aurors bound in wands drawn.

"Miss Granger! Is everything alright? We heard shouting and arguing." Started from her stupor, Hermione was glad their back were to the opening and could see the full extent of their compromising position. She stepped away from Draco and pulled her skirt down and fixed her hair before turning around. Her cheeks were flaming and she tried discreetly to make sure her hair was covering Draco's handy work before speaking.

"Yes, sorry. It was a minor understanding and Mr. Malfoy here was just on his way back to the Ward." She flashed them what she hoped was a smile before turning to the agitated Veela next to her. She cleared her throat meaningfully and glared at him before scooping up her notes and stomped out of the tent in search for Harry or Ron. She mentally cursed Draco and called him every name she could thing of as she angrily stomped up to the Manor.

"Inconsiderate... Vile... Ferrety... Git... Idiot..." She was muttering under her breath and had herself worked up even more before she found Ron. No surprise when she found him in the eating lounge with a heaping plate of Yorkshire pudding, roasted vegetables, and roast ham and a goblet of pumpkin juice. She finally arrived at his table where he was eating along and plopped her notes on the table startling him and lowering herself into a chair where she placed her face in her hands and let out an irate sigh.

"Everything alright there Hermione?" She just looked at him above her hands and glared. He held his hands up in surrender and turned his attention back to his food. "Alright then, must be that time of the month." He thought he had said it low enough under his breath that his best friend wouldn't be able to hear it but he was mistaken. Hermione leaned over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Blimey that hurt! What's got your knickers in a twist then?"

"Have you no tact Ronald?" He was saved from a further tongue lashing when Pansy sauntered over followed by one of her co workers and Ginny. The trio had sat down before they finally noticed the glare on Hermione's face directed at Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What did my dear brother do now?" Before Hermione could answer, Pansy was up out of her seat again and yanking Hermione's hair to the side.

"Who gave that hickey?" Hermione tried frantically to pull her hair back over it but Pansy was having none of it as she leaned closed to get a better look. "Its fresh too. Ooooo, Draco got ahold of you didn't he? Saw him leave the Ward earlier, thought he was being sneaky did he?" Hermione's face had heated up in embarrassment again and finally Pansy relinquished her hair back to her and Hermione pulled it back in place but the damage was already done.

"Draco, as in Draco _Malfoy_? That prat did that to you?" Ron's face was steadily turning purple. Oh boy, this was sure to be good.

A/N: Okay, so I decided that I want a Beta and if anyone is interested, be sure to e-mail me at chaunta2009 live. com. No spaces and let me know ASAP. Thanks! Or send me a PM.


End file.
